What Matters Most
by snowqueen1205
Summary: There's an old man at the balcony, remembering a painful yet happy past.True love is the key to forever. "It's not how long we held each other's hand. What matters most is how well we loved each other" another song fic inspired by Kenny Rankin. RxR.. N/M.


**Hello guys! Another song fic from me… I was kind of bored today so here I am writing a fic… Natsume is OOC here… There would also be a lot of flashback in the story. Anyway, reviews please and enjoy! Thanks!**

**Snowqueen1205…=]**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in a familiar residence….

An old man was sitting outside his balcony, tearfully recalling his painful past.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Neh Natsume the movie is not yet starting; I'm getting kind of bored."_

_Natsume held Mikan's hand which made her blush._

"_Eh?" she said while hiding her blush._

"_So you won't get bored at all" his sweet reply was._

_After a few more minutes._

"_Yeah! The movie is already starting." she exclaimed._

"_Shut your mouth! Everyone is looking at you."_

"_Sorry."_

_At the middle of the movie, Natsume noticed that Mikan was already asleep. He hugged her and moved her body closer to his and put his head on his shoulder and then he whispered on her ear… "I love you Mikan" she stirred after he said the word and a smile was formed on her lips but still she was asleep which made Natsume glad._

_After the movie_

"_I didn't have the chance to watch the entire movie" Mikan was disappointed._

"_How would you watch the entire movie if you fell asleep half way trough"_

"_Aw, but even thou I was still glad." she smiled happily._

"_Why is that?" replied the crimson eyed lad._

"_Of course because I was with you Natsume, because I was with the person I love." She smiled._

_Natsume just placed a small smile only for Mikan to see, only for the girl she love to see._

_**(End of flashback)**_

_It's not how long we held each other's hand  
What matters is how well we loved each other_

"Yeah she was my everything back then, but I guess it's up until now, I guess she's the only girl I'll ever love"

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Natsume do you love me?" said by the now crying Mikan._

"_Sorry Mikan but I have to. I'll be back I promise that. I'll be back here again to love you and to be with you"_

"_Natsume, I love you too, I'll wait for you whatever happens" she was crying._

"_Don't cry Mikan, I don't want to see you sad, I want to see your smile."_

_She smiled a painful smile._

"_Good bye Mikan, we'll see again, I promise that"_

"_Good bye Natsume, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_She waved goodbye to the limo while crying._

_It was already spring and Mikan is like a lifeless doll, yeah you'll see her smile but not so often, she laughs but not so often._

"_Mikan the principal wanted to speak to you outside"_

_She didn't even hesitate, she stood up and went to the said location._

"_Mikan? Where is the same Mikan I used to have?"_

"_Natsume?"_

"_Who else? You look really bad, what happened to you?_

"_Since the day that you left me, it was very hard to live everyday. I know you've been in a mission lately but I want to come again with you"_

"_Mikan, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I want to be with you Natsume, life for me is worthless without me seeing or being with you, I want to see your crimson eyes starring at mine."_

"_Mikan" Natsume hugged her and they both reconcile never to be parted again._

_**(End of flashback)**_

_It's not how far we traveled on our way  
Of what we found to say  
It's not the spring you see, but all the shades of green_

"So that was I thought that it would be definitely be the end and nothing could ever separate us again. So all of these thoughts were wrong, very wrong. That's when that faithful day occurred, that day that I didn't even expect to happen.

_**(Flashback)**_

_During their A class mission._

_Mikan was hit by a poisoned bullet exactly at her heart and she immediately coughed out blood._

"_Mikan!" he exclaimed after seeing the sight of his love one bleeding to death. He ran next to her and put her head on his lap._

"_Neh, Natsume…" she said with difficulty._

"_Mikan no! Don't leave me…" he said._

"_Fight for me Natsume, finish them off for me." She said then smiled._

_He stood up and gave their enemies deadly glares._

"_Awww, what a sad scenario to be seen, two lovers fighting for both of their lives, very painful indeed" he was mocking them._

"_Shut up! You're going to pay for this!" he was in rage, seeing the girl he loved bleeding to death was the last thing he wanted to see._

_After a few seconds…_

_All of their enemy was burned to death._

_He ran beside Mikan and put her head on his lap._

"_You did great Natsume, I'm sorry I've became a burden" she said breathing heavily._

"_Mikan…" he was starting to cry but he holds it back not to let Mikan see it._

"_I'm really glad that I've met you" she said with a smile on her lips._

"_Don't talk like that Mikan, it's as if you're going to die" he said, but the last sentence was the most painful part for him._

"_It's not as if Natsume… it's already starting, I can feel it" she said painfully._

"_No Mikan! Don't do this I'll bring you to the hospital as soon as I can" he said almost preparing himself to carry Mikan bridal style._

"_No Natsume, I will not be able to reach the hospital once more. I can feel the venom spreading in every part of my body with just mere of seconds, so just stay with me please…"_

_Natsume was speechless, his mind was clouded, his love in is parting him once again but the difference is that she'll not be able to come back again._

"_Natsume…"__  
"Yes Mikan?"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too Mikan,"_

_After a few minutes of silence…_

_Mikan was asleep peacefully._

"_Mikan?"_

"_hmmm…" was her faint response._

"_I love you so just don't die okay?"_

"_What if I can't hold that much long?"_

"_You'll do if you keep strong"_

"_I'll try…"_

"_I want to thank you Mikan for being a part of my life, thank you for showing me everything life has to offer, you are my life Mikan, I love you, do not ever forget that okay?" he held her hand which was somewhat colder rather than her normal temperature._

_She laughed a little. "I love you too Natsume and I know that you know that…" she was coughing hard._

"_Mikan…" he can no longer hold his tears back._

"_Take care of yourself Natsume… smile for me okay? I love you…" then the hand that Natsume was holding began to drift downward._

"_Mikan… Mikan… Mikan… Wake up! Don't leave me yet!" but it was already late, that was the last time they'll see each other alive._

_**(End of flashback)**_

_It's not how long I held you in my arms  
What matters is how sweet the years together_

Then the old man started to cry…

"Sorry Mikan, I wasn't strong enough to protect you… I wasn't strong enough to smile for you… I was so afraid, like life was getting all of my happy times but despite that I still tried hard and fought my struggles, yeah, I tried to be strong and happy for you but still every time I do this I cannot help but to cry at night reminiscing the pain I feel inside…"

_**(Flashback)**_

_Summer time at the class of 2-B_

"_Good morning everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura..." said by a lovely brunette with a smile on her face._

_Natsume didn't even look at her, he wasn't even interested._

"_As for Mikan, who's a new student let's pick her a partner… hmmm… let me see… oh yeah sine everyone already has a partner except for Natsume, then let it be him."_

_Natsume didn't even seem to care._

"_You can sit right over there Mikan"_

"_Thank you Mr. Narumi"_

_She walked to her seat at the back of the room._

"_Hi my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm glad to be your partner" she smiled, her heart warming smile._

_Natsume looked at her and was stunned to see a living goddess right before him and what attracted him the most was her heart warming smile. He stared at her for some more seconds._

"_uhm… excuse me? Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked, she was becoming conscious because of the constant staring of the lad beside her._

"_Hn." Was his reply and removed his stare from her._

_It became so fast and time moves so fast._

"_Idiotic girl, meet me at the Sakura Tree after class" that was the note she found under her books, she was familiar with the handwriting so there's no need to ask._

_After class…_

"_Natsume… Natsume!" she shouted while running then she tripped because of a small rock… "Ouch…"_

"_You're so clumsy" said a certain guy which came out from behind the bush._

"_You should've help me at least"  
Natsume held out his hand to help Mikan to stand up, she was shocked but she still accepted his offer._

_Under the Sakura Tree…_

"_So Natsume what do you want to tell me?" _

"_It's because…I… love… Mikan…" he stuttered those words._

"_Oh, so this Mikan girl sure is lucky, if I was her my reply would be 'I love you too Natsume'" she seemed disappointed._

"_Are you that dense? How many Mikan do you know who studies here anyway? Only one and that is you! You're the girl I love!"_

_Mikan was shocked by the sudden confession._

"_Oh, I love you to Natsume" was her calm reply._

"_What?" Natsume was the one who seemed to be shocked._

"_I love you Natsume…" she smiled._

_Ever since that day, they became couples._

_During their fist anniversary…_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Hn?" was her reply because she was busy drinking her shake._

"_Do you have any idea why I choose to love you?" _

_She became curious, so she stopped drinking her shake. "Why?"_

"_Ever since the first day I met you, your warm smile enlightens my world."_

_Mikan was touched by Natsume's word, then she cried._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Sorry, sorry, I can't help it. I love you Natsume"_

"_I love you too Mikan, I love you today more than yesterday"_

_**(End of flashback)**_

_It's not how many summer times we had to give to fall  
The early morning smiles we tearfully recall  
What matters most is that we loved at all._

He laughed a little.

"It seem kind of weird. Who would have thought I would fall for some clumsy and idiot girl like you. You amaze me more because despite all of your struggles you stayed calm and most especially happy. Yeah, maybe it was because of your never ending, heart warming smile that always made my day complete."

An hour later…

"Natsume, you have to drink upyour medicine…" but he was shock to see two young teens holding hands, laughing and looks like they're so in-love to be with each other.

It remained like that for a few seconds then it disappeared. It was later that Ruka realized that the young man was Natsume and the girl was Mikan, they were happy to be together, very happy indeed. He ran to his side to check on him but found him sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on his face…

_What matters most is that we loved at all._

A few days later…

"Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend and my almost brother. He was with me every time I needed him. He was caring, smart and brave at the same time. He might be as cold as you knew him but deep down inside him he was very sweet. I thought that I would never see him smile in public but then again I was wrong, one day he met Mikan Sakura the girl he has ever loved more than his own life…" he paused for a while then he cried… "Natsume Hyuuga found dead on his balcony, peacefully on that faithful day with the girl he will forever love…" and those was his words.

* * *

**It's done! Reviews please… I would definitely appreciate it.. Thanks a lot!...**

**With lots and lots of love and support,**

**Snowqueen1205…=]**


End file.
